classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Quest:Mission: Possible But Not Probable
| previous = | next = | id = 2478 }} Objectives Bring destruction to all of the inhabitants of the Venture Co. Tower, including Grand Foreman Puzik Gallywix, and retrieve the remaining cache of Zanzil's Altered Mixture. * slain (2) * slain (2) * slain (2) * * * Description You will need to steal the tower key from Foreman Silixiz, . Once you've got the key in your possession, hold on to it - I may need it later. Remember, the poison has weakened everything in this tower. Use your abilities to bring chaos and destruction to its inhabitants. Slay them all -- show no mercy! Once everything inside lays in a bloodied heap, pick Gallywix's lockbox and steal the cache of Zanzil's mixture held inside. Take both the head of Gallywix and the mixture to Shenthul in Orgrimmar. Progress What have you to report, ? Completion Poor Fizzule, he was a good agent -- one of our best. Alas, it is the price we pay, . Being a field agent of the Shattered Hand is dangerous work. You have performed your duty well, . It would be a shame if you did not live to serve us again. Rewards Gains *1550 XP Quest progression Notes This used to be the third quest in the series that results in the player learning the Poisons skill. Since patch 3.0.2 there is no Poison skill. You will still want to do the quest. The is worth it. acts like a rogue energy potion. (It shares the potion cooldown.) Location The Venture Co. Tower can be found in the northern part of The Barrens, just north of the Sludge Fen. Just outside the tower, near the tree to the east, stands . Do not approach, follow the directions you were given to signal to him that you are in the Shattered Hand organization. (You should have already done this in the previous quest. Use if you need to re-approach him.) Strategy Pick pocket the key from the foreman on the ground before you enter the tower. Killing him doesn't give you the key, it must be pick pocketed. The key is a quest objective. When you defeat the boss of the quest, at the top of the tower, there is a chest nearby. The for the quest is looted from the chest, but doing so will poison your character. The poison is special, last 7 days and prevents you from using stealth. If you didn't pick pocket the key from the foreman first, you are prevented from using stealth, making pick pocketing the key and completing the quest impossible (at least in version 3.10). The poison is removed when you complete the next quest in the chain. also works, or if you have another player character cast some form of remove poison spell on you. The directions given to get to the next quest which removes the poison should be followed (southwest from the undead city, then east). If you take a shortcut and go straight south / southeast from the undead city to your destination you will pass through an area with much higher level enemies, which you are now unable to stealth past. Tactics , stresses that the mobs in the tower are very susceptible to your rogue abilities, and this is true. The following is a list of the mobs you must kill and their weaknesses: s will die from a single Ambush. s take massive damage from Rupture. s take large amounts of damage from your Eviscerate, turning them into globs of slime. will lose half of his health to an Ambush. If the player is level 22 or higher, they can Ambush, Vanish, and Ambush a second time, which should leave Gallywix with very little health, if not kill him completely. As of patch 2.1.0, Blood Elf rogue skills work properly when completing the quest. Lockpicking The chest which contains the poison must be lockpicked. (You should have the lockpicking skill by the time you do this quest, but if you never trained for lockpicking, do so before proceeding on this quest.) This particular chest can level your lockpicking skill higher than the ship on the coast south of Ratchet. You can repeatedly pick the lock (waiting for the chest to respawn) but you will have to use the lockpicking skill icon, which highlights a hand cursor, and then click on the chest; the chest cannot be lockpicked by clicking on the chest after the quest. Note, however, that each time you pick this lock, the poison will be reapplied, and after you complete the poison removal follow-on quest, that route for removing the poison is no longer available. The chest respawns several times a minute. It is not exactly rapid, but quick enough to be useful. You will have to fight the boss several times if you hang around for any length of time. There are easier routes to increasing your lockpicking skill, but this is a possible resource. (FWIW, it should be possible for Alliance rogues to pick this lock. They have a similar quest in southeast Westfall.) Category:The Barrens quests